


Oh, Take Me Back to the Start

by thepatronsaintofgrapes



Series: No Heroes Allowed [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatronsaintofgrapes/pseuds/thepatronsaintofgrapes
Summary: **Prequel to Not So Merciless- read that first**Geoff Ramsey, the leader of the notorious Fake AH crew, is working with someone. The question is: who? Who has the leader of Los Santos’ largest crime syndicate doing their bidding? And what did they do to get him to do it?





	Oh, Take Me Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As you may or may not have read in the description, this is a prequel to my other fic in this series, Not So Merciless. This was supposed to be posted as the ninth chapter of that fic, however, I thought it would be better as its own one-shot. That being said, I highly recommend that you read Not So Merciless first. 
> 
> The title of this one-shot comes from the song The Scientist by Coldplay.
> 
> TW: torture, death of a minor character, non-graphic violence (none of these are 'graphic' if I'm being honest, but I'm gonna put them here anyway!)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

One year ago

Then night after a successful heist was always his favorite. It meant he could lose focus and no one would be relying on him. Being the leader of Los Santos’ largest crime syndicate has its perks, sure, but sometimes Geoff Ramsey just needed a break. 

Tonight, was one of those nights.

They had all gone out to celebrate the success of another heist. Geoff had never been known to not drink, that night was no exception. He drunk and laughed and way went the time. 

When they all broke up at just past one thirty in the morning, he walked home alone. It wasn’t unusual for him to do this. He enjoyed it. It also wasn’t unusual for people to try and rob him. Try to anyway. They usually thought it was a good way to get into his crew, by showing what they could do. They were always wrong, especially in undermining his abilities when drunk.

Geoff and his crew frequented the same bar. The owners knew them. The people knew them. The neighbors knew them enough to know that if they heard shit going on outside to just go in and lock the doors. There were still people, though, who knew who he was, that he walked home alone from the bar at night, and that tonight was a celebratory night.

They were the people following him home. Geoff knew they were there. People had done it before, trying to earn themselves a place in his crew usually, but not tonight. 

The people following him were not there to be in his crew, they were there to try and that them down. They knew that The Fake AH crew was never more vulnerable that after a heist when they were exhausted and recovering. 

Geoff heard footsteps behind him and they were getting closer. He stopped and in one swift movement grabbed his gun, pointing it at his follower. 

The man who stood before him looked no different than the other people he had met this way. Ragged and tired. The one thing that stood out from this man was that he looked scared. The man raised his hand to the air. “Don’t shoot,” he started, voice wavering. “Please don’t shoot I’m only here for the money.”

“The money?”

“Yeah, they paid me to distract you.”

“Who paid you?”

“We did,” a voice from behind Geoff piped up. He turned around to it to see to men in dark suits, one with an orange tie and the other a green, both pointing guns at him. The man in the green tie nodded at the men behind Geoff, silently telling him to leave. “Give us the gun,” the man in the orange tie said. 

“Who do you work,” Geoff asked, putting the gun on the ground and kicking it over to the two men. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” The man with the orange tie looked over his accomplice who walked over to Geoff. He saw the man’s fist coming towards his face, felt pain, and then the world went black.  
\--

Geoff woke up in a large room in a warehouse. It was bright because of the lights, but thru the window he could see that it was still night out. He was sat in a chair but not tied to it. 

The two men he had met prior where standing around a desk that stood in the room before him. The man with orange tie looked over his shoulder, and yell, “Hey boss, he’s awake.”

A door behind the man opened, a person walked out and over to the three men already in the room. 

“Hello, Ramsey,” the man started. He was a tall man in a suit with an eye patch and a pointy moustache. 

“Who are you?”

“All things in due time.” The man smiled. “I am the Corpirate and I would like your help. You see, I am prepared to take over your city. I can do that with or without you. Personally, I would like someone   
with your amount of skill and power to be on my side, but I will rid the city of you should that be necessary. What do you say?”  
Geoff laughed. “That’s it? ‘I’m here to take over your city, but you’re too powerful for me. Will you help me?’” He laughed again and stood up. “I think your bluffing,” he states, his tone serious. “I think you’re having delusions of grandeur. I know a lot of people across the country. I’ve never heard of you. If you were as high and mighty as you’d like me to believe you to I feel like I would have heard of you.”

“Maybe you’re not as high and mighty as you think you are.”

Geoff scoffed. He’s Geoff Ramsey for god’s sake. There are warrants for my arrest in at least twenty-five states. 

The Corpirate shrugged. “I could be true. You never know. This partnership could bring you even more wealth and power than you have now.”

“I’ve tried the whole partner in crime thing, didn’t care for it.”

“Well then, don’t think of it as that. Think of it more as you’re the face and I’m the brawn.”

“Why do you want this,” Geoff questioned.

“Have you never wanted to be king? I have plans for this city. I think it best if you were part of them.”

Geoff paused before responding as if to think about it. “No thanks, I’ve got plans of my own.”

“Very well. I hope, however, that I am able to change your mind before this is all over.”

“I don’t think that will happen,” Geoff replied, shaking his head. 

“Well, you are free to go then. Just know that I’ll be,” he paused, looking for the right word, “in touch.”  
\--

It had been a few months now and Geoff hadn’t seen or heard from the Corpirate. He had almost forgotten about the whole ordeal. He hadn’t told anyone about it because he didn’t want them to worry.   
He still thought the Corpirate was just masquerading around and trying to get other people to do his dirty work. 

He and his crew were getting ready to move in on another gang who were trying to make a move on their territory. It wasn’t an easy venture. He had every single competent person from his trained snipers to his data analyst working out in the field. He had to call in extra help. Mercenaries, other contacts, and even some friends he had in the area. 

It wasn’t going to be easy, but he was confident that they would come out on top. Until…

Everything went… wrong.

He had been traveling in a car with Jack, Lindsay, and Gavin. Most importantly, Gavin…

When they arrived at their destination and the car stopped and they got out, they stopped to make a final coordination of plans. That’s when disaster struck. 

Bang!

That’s what they heard. And then a cry. 

Then, Gavin crumpled to the ground. 

Lindsay ran to his side, as Geoff gave order for people to find the shooter. He told Lindsay and Jack to take him to the hospital, and he stayed behind to finish the job.   
\--

Being the leader of the largest crime syndicate meant that he couldn’t show his emotions on his sleeve and in front of his people. 

He finished the job like it was nothing. 

When he got back to their base, that was another story. 

Geoff had paid the mercenary who had caught a little extra. He then took the man that was brought to him into one of their interrogation rooms, alone. He told no one to bother him, and no one did.

He may not have been able to show his emotions, but his crew still knew him better. 

“Who do you work for?” Geoff screamed at him, pacing in front of him. The man laughed. Geoff walked over to a table in a corner of the room that had weapon sprawled on top of it. He picked up a small knife and walked over to the man. “I’m not here to play games,” he said, calmly as he stabbed the knife into the man’s hand. The man let out a grunt.

“I have nothing for you,” he said, his voice shaking.

Geoff bent down so that he is eye level with the man. “You sure about that, because I can do this all night.” He turned and walked back to the table. He examined it and settled on another small knife.   
“Look,” he said, turning around to face that man and started walking towards him. “We can make this easy or we can make this hard. You can tell me who hired you and I’ll consider letting you go. Or,” he stopped, glancing over to the knife.

The man laughed, “I’m not afraid of you or your knives.”

“Oh, so what are you afraid of?”

The man was silent. 

“Who paid you?” Geoff stabbed the knife into the man’s other hand. The man let out a cry.

“I can’t” he started. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why is that?”

“He said he’d kill me.”

Geoff smirked. “Well, he and I have something in common then because if you don’t tell me who he is, well…”

The man let out a ghastly laugh and smiled. “I’m more afraid of him that I will ever be of you.”

Geoff walked back to the table, grabbing one more knife. “Who is he.” As the man shook his head, Geoff stuck the knife into his leg. He pulled it out. “Who is he?”

The man shook his head again. “No,” he started, then paused. “Either way I die tonight. Just please, make it quick.”

Geoff nodded. 

“The Corpirate sends in regards.”  
\--

Gavin was okay, Geoff had come to learn this. He had gone to visit him after he interrogated the man who had shot him. Gavin was unconscious when he arrived and Lindsay sat in the room with him. 

When he walked in, Lindsay stood and walked over to him to tell him what the doctors had told her. Then, left to get them some coffee. Geoff sat down in the bedside chair and looked over the man. 

“Ya know, out of all the things that I thought could go wrong last night. This. This was not one of them.” He paused and ran a hand thru his hair and down his face. 

“I had almost forgotten about him, and how he had promised he would get me to work with him. I can see now how he is going to do it. He’s targeting my people.” He laughs, “My people. You guys are like family to me. I guess in this line of business, that’s not the best idea. It makes you too vulnerable, but it’s what we are.

“But you see, I protect my people. I will do anything for them, to keep them safe.” He stopped himself again and shook his head. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry that it had to be you.” 

He sat silently after that until Lindsay got back, and then left again saying that he had business to attend to and it was true. He had gotten the Corpirate’s message.  
\--

Over the next couple months, Geoff had met with the Corpirate alone on multiple occasions to plan. They had accomplished taking out most of the smaller crews in the city. 

They had decided that it was time to move on to bigger and better crew. 

The Corpirate had suggested CockBytes.

Geoff had said ‘no’ to this idea refused to go along with it. Burnie was his friend for god’s sake. 

But then… then the Corpirate reminded him why he was doing this in the first place. For his crew.

He hired a mercenary he’d work with this the past. One he knew would get the job done and done right.

The Mad Mercenary.

“I’ll give you five million, take out Burns and his crew.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter of Not So Merciless will hopefully be out midway through next week, I'm trying for Wednesday or Thursday.


End file.
